Ask The Danny Phantom Crew
by IHasACake.AndItTasteGoooddXX
Summary: visit the facebook page or leave questions/dares in the reviews :D
1. Chapter 1

Hello Readers! It's me Dani, once again! Welcome to Ask The Danny Phantom Crew! This is a show where we need YOU to help! Send in some questions by reviewing or posting on our Facebook page (links on my Bio) ! Today im joined by the one and only Danny Phantom and Ember McLain!

Danny: Hey, I'm Danny! You'll find we'll try to answer your questions to the best of our ability. From random little things to somewhat complicated things. Don't make it to hard though. I can be pretty clueless. Or so I've been told...

Ember:...

Dani(me):... Ember?

Ember:...

Dani: Okaaaaayyyy... Ember's being shy, lets give her a little help! EMBER! EMBER! EMBER! EMBER!

Ember: Hi it's me Ember! Yeah well, you better know the show 'danny phantom' If you didn't, you probably wouldn't be here... ANYWAYS this is where you ask a question about the show and we give you the best of answer! Please no un-aswerable questions.

*Vlad walks in*

Dani: Hey Vladdie! Welcome to the show!

Vlad: Hello Danielle, Daniel. Would you kids like to... How would you say? Hang out?

Danny: *rolling on the floor laughing* well at least he got the term right!

Vlad: What do you kids do while 'Hanging out'?

Danny: I don't know... Awesome people stuff!

Vlad: Like?

Danny: Like eat food, and hunt ghosts, and fight ghosts. Sometimes going to concerts...

Ember: Yeah! Now imma go eat... *nom nom nom nom*

Dani: XD

Danny: I hate toast... just sayin'.

Dani: Yeah me too!... Have you ever wondered if ninjas have bus passes?

Danny:... they might...

Ember: *nom nom nom*

Dani: Well guys, as we've said, post questions and new development... Dares into the review thigymalingybob and we'll see you next time along with the rest of the cast!

Danny, Dani and Vlad: See you later!

Ember: *nom nom nom nom nom*


	2. Chapter 2

Dani: Welcome to ATDPC! The show that depends on YOUUUU!

Danny: Once again, I'm Danny! Which means that crazy individual in the corner isn't me! Isn't that fantastic?

Dani: It is indeed!

Danny: I hate when I'm stuck in a corner. I have claustrophobia you know. HA! Bet you didn't.

Dani: -facepalm- I'm you in a way, so i kinda did.

Ember: *sigh* well, see ya guys...

Danny: Ember! The people have spoken! And have a few things to ask you. So you can't leave

Oh yeah... I keep forgetting...

Silly me

Dani: what?

Ember: Who is asking questions?

Danny: The people!

Ember: Well DUH!

Danny: Dani, if you will?

Dani: Yeah!... gimmie a sec...

-ruffles through paper-

Dani: Okay! we will start with 'Star Atomu Saturday'!

Danny: ok

Dani:Star says 'XD Hilarious...

Danny and Dani (mind=blown), why do you guys hate toast? It can't be that bad, can it?

Vlad, why is he trying to be cool? Asking Danny what awesome people do... XD

Ember, Your going to share some of that, right?'

Danny: I hate toast because it's just burnt bread. Talk about nasty...

Dani: yeah pretty much what he said...

Ember: Share some of what?

Danny: XD idk

Glory maybe?

You ARE Ember

Ember: Idk if I want to know...

Danny: I wouldn't either...

OMG! My mom is trying to feed me toast again! HIDE ME!

Dani: The food you had last time Ember! And RUN DANNY RUNNNN!

Ember: XD

Danny: -goes invisible- THE TOAST! Doesn't my mother know by now?

Dani: well thanks Star! Next set of questions!

Danny: YES PLEASE! No more toast...

ANYTHING but the toast.

Dani: well these are from JennyThe3!

'Dani, I dare you to eat 20 slices of toast!

Danny, If you could give Sam, Tucker, or Valerie Ghost Powers, who would it be?

Ember, I dare you to sing the Dora Theme Song, and LIKE IT!

Vlad,Have you been talking with Technus lately? Your acting like him.'

WHAT NOOOOOOOOOO!THE TOAASSTTTTT!

Danny:Uhmm, probably Sam. That way we would have more time to hang out. 3

Dani: Awwwwww

Ember: Ok I could bare with'singing' Dora but liking it?

Eww

Aww

That eww was for Dora btw

Dani: do i have to eat the toast...?

Ember: Idk

Danny: just back away slowly...

Dani: oh god here i go... *eats a little* IM GONNA BE SICK! -Runs to bathroom-

Ember: ...

Danny: SHE ACCTUALLY ATE A LITTLE! 0.0

Ember: Dani?... you okay?

Danny: I doubt it, she just ate toast.

Ember: I dont eat, sooo...

Danny: You don't EAT so? XD What does that even mean?

Ember: I'm a ghost. A FULL ghost

Dani: She's a ghost, AKA DEAD!

Ember: I don't NEED to eat.

Danny: Oh. My bad.

Ember: XD

Well being dead would explain me always being cold.

Danny: I'm only cold half of the time... But I'm half ghost... SO YEAH... XD

So was that it, Dani?

Dani: Yeah... Thats it! Okay see you next time folks, and remember you can ask ANY of the crew. They're all here, they just have duct tape on their mouths :D

Danny: The facebook page link is on Dani's bio, so ask questions there, or review down there!

Ember: -Sings along with 'Remember Ember'- And Remembeeeerrr, You can do dareeeesss!

All: BYE!

Duct-taped people: MMMFFFTT!


End file.
